Office Love
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: The Hyuuga Corporation created a second branch and Neji was made President. Now his uncle is having someone check up on him to see how good he is at his job. Who does Hiashi send, and what will happen? Better than the summary, Title sucks, CRACKPAIRING!


_**A/N: This is another oneshot, but this one was a request from cookie8. Coockie8 requested that I write a KidomaruxNeji fanfiction. So, this is what came of that request. **__**Warning:**__** Yaoi, BxB smex, what else can I tell you, it is rated M for a reason, and if you don't like guy on guy action, then you shouldn't read this. Also, there will probably be some OOCness, but it is necessary for this story, so please bear with me. **__**Disclaimer:**__** I definitely don't own Naruto, and if I did I can assure you it wouldn't be shown on Cartoon Network.**_

_**Please read and Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

XOXO

It was four in the morning and Neji found himself looking at a very familiar sight; a dark office building devoid of any life but him. He was the first to enter each morning, and the last to leave each night. Neji had become accustomed to the feeling of loneliness that had followed him since he was a child. That feeling had only increased since his uncle had decided to test him by making him the President of the newly created second branch of Hyuuga Inc.

Ever since he could remember Neji had been doing everything in his power to live up to his uncle's expectations of him, and no matter what he did his uncle always found something wrong with him. What was once chosen isolation as a child had become forced isolation as an adult, due to the long hours needed to ensure Neji's approval from his uncle.

Neji no longer let himself seem affected by the actions and harsh words of his uncle, but deep down he still felt hurt each time he didn't receive his uncle's approval. So he wore an emotionless mask, shunning the people around him in an effort to focus solely on his attempts to gain his uncle's approval.

Neji opened his office door and walked in; tossing his jacket over the back of the couch that was located to the left of the door. He set his travel mug of coffee down on his desk before sitting down and searching through the paperwork that his secretary, Ino Yamanaka, had left there before she went home for the evening yesterday.

Nothing particularly important seemed to be present in the pile, until he came across the last item in the stack. It was an envelope that just happened to have his uncle's seal on it. Neji opened it hesitantly and read what the paper said.

Apparently his uncle was sending a representative from the parent company of Hyuuga Inc. to check up on Neji. To make sure he wasn't 'screwing up' as his uncle so nicely put it. Neji scowled at the thought of having one of the old farts from the board following him around all day and purposely making a negative report about Neji in hopes of gaining a higher position in the company.

Neji figured he would just have to be on his toes and not provide an easy opening for the representative to give his uncle a bad report about him, because Neji just knew that his uncle would believe anything the representative said over the words of his own nephew.

XOXO

Kidoumaru exited the elevator with a scowl on his face. When his father had got him a job in the Hyuuga Company, he hadn't expected to be sent to spy on the President's nephew. That was just a little messed up in his opinion. Kidoumaru had come to the decision that if this Neji was good at his job he would write a review for him so that his uncle couldn't find anything to pick at.

That was his plan and he was sticking to it. It was a real injustice, in his opinion, for Mr. Hyuuga to be sending people to check up on his nephew. Shouldn't he trust him if he was the one who gave him the job as President?

Kidoumaru stopped in front of the only office that had a light on inside. It was about 4:30 a.m., and he knew none of the other employees would be there for another thirty minutes. Kidoumaru fixed his tie and knocked on the door.

XOXO

Neji looked up to the door in confusion; no one should be here this early. Understanding dawned on him, and his anger flared. Leave it to his uncle to not to tell him what day and at what time this person was coming to evaluate him. Neji guessed he was just lucky he was notified of this at all.

Neji stood and made his way towards the door that would reveal to him his impending doom. He hid away any speck of emotion, and opened the door. What he saw there surprised him, although he didn't show it. Instead of an old man in an immaculate suit, a young man, around his age, with only nice slacks and a nice shirt and tie was standing in front of him. The guy was very tan and wore his black hair up in a bushy ponytail.

"You must be the representative my uncle sent. My name is Neji Hyuuga and it's a pleasure to meet you," Neji said straight-faced, offering the man before him his hand.

XOXO

The man before him, in Kidoumaru's opinion, was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. There was no way a gorgeous face like the one before him should have no emotion present, and yet there the man was with a straight face and blank eyes. And those eyes; they were the most interesting shade he had ever seen, a grayish-lavender color that were just so striking.

It was Kidoumaru's new goal to make the man before him smile at least once, to see how much more beautiful a smile would make him look. He took the hand that was offered to him and addressed the man before him. "Yes, I am the representative your uncle sent to evaluate you, my name is Kidoumaru."

The hand that was grasped in his was so soft it reminded him of a girl's hand. Before too long though, that hand was released and he was following the man into his office. Kidoumaru took the seat that was offered to him across from Neji.

"So, how exactly is this going to work? Are you going to follow me around all day or sit silently in the corner observing?" Neji asked.

Kidoumaru smirked. This Neji had a sense of humor, even though it was a rather dry one. "I figured I would first observe how you work, and then I would interview some of your employees to get a feel for how they feel about you," Kidoumaru replied.

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me as long as you don't disrupt me or my employees' work," Neji said with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Don't worry, you won't even notice I'm here," Kidoumaru said before pulling a notebook and pen from the messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder. He stood up and went to sit in a corner where Neji wouldn't be distracted by the scratching of his pen.

XOXO

Neji watched as the man rose and went to sit in the corner of his office where it would be less likely for him to get annoyed by the loud scratching of his pen in the quiet of his office. Neji peacefully took a drink of his coffee and put the man out of his mind for now. He would just do what he did any other day, that way he was sure to not make any mistake that could be told to his uncle.

Neji booted up his computer and checked his company emails to see if any of the new clients had complaints that would need to be dealt with swiftly. Seeing nothing of importance, Neji checked his calendar that Ino updated every day.

It seemed that he had a meeting with a new client today at twelve. That would give his uncle's representative the perfect opportunity to find some flaw in him if the negotiations didn't go over well. It just looked like today was getting better and better.

XOXO

The next half hour for Kidoumaru was spent observing Neji as he went through what looked to be an everyday routine. At five o-clock, Kidoumaru could hear the hustle and bustle that was the awakening of the office building. All the employees were arriving and the day was starting for them.

A knock came to the office door and Neji said, "Come in." In walked a woman in her twenties that had long blonde hair up in a ponytail and beautiful blue eyes.

"Mr. Hyuuga I just wanted to make sure you got all of your messages and to remind you that you have a meeting today at twelve," the blonde said.

"Thank you Ino. I checked my calendar and I read all of the paperwork you left me and signed what needed to be signed. If you could file them for me that would be great," Neji replied to his blonde-haired secretary.

"Of course Mr. Hyuuga," Ino said before grabbing the paperwork and leaving the office to do what had been requested.

Kidoumaru rather liked this interaction between Neji and his secretary. He wasn't stern towards her and he didn't just expect her to automatically file things for him. He would be sure to watch all of Neji's reactions towards his employees very carefully.

XOXO

Although Kidoumaru had told Neji that he wouldn't notice him, Neji was having a hard time _not _noticing him. Every time he looked up he saw the man watching him and he couldn't help the shiver that went up his spine every time he locked eyes with the man. For some reason Neji was getting a strange feeling from this man and he didn't know how to take it.

At random times throughout the day Neji found his eyes wandering towards Kidoumaru, each time finding himself staring at how the clothes he was wearing hugged him in all the right places. Then he couldn't help wondering why the hell he was thinking this when he had never felt the least bit interested in anyone before, let alone a man he just met.

At these times he just shook his head and dispelled those disarming thoughts from his mind so he could get back to doing his work.

XOXO

Kidoumaru noticed throughout the day the way that Neji stared at him and couldn't help but smirk. If all went well in this evaluation, he might just find himself with a new obsession. He had to admit that from what he had seen of how Neji treated his employees and interacted with potential clients, that he was the perfect person for the position of president of the new branch of Hyuuga Inc. He just hoped that his report was enough to convince Hiashi Hyuuga of his nephew's worth.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Kidoumaru found himself standing in front of Neji's desk with a friendly smile on his face. "It seems that I have finally finished my review, and that means you will probably be hearing from your uncle very soon," Kidoumaru said.

Neji stood and walked around his desk and offered his hand in farewell. Kidoumaru took his hand and gave it a good shake before yanking on Neji's arm and captured his lips in a kiss. Neji's eyes widened in surprise and before he could react Kidoumaru pulled back and said, "Just a little departing gift."

Kidoumaru turned and headed out of the office, waving before the door closed behind him. All Neji could do was stand there in shock with his mouth hanging open. What had surprised him more than the kiss was the fact that he had _liked_ the kiss. The only problem was that he would probably never see that guy again.

Neji sighed in defeat. The good things that happened to him never lasted very long, and this was just another example of the fate that had been given to him as the nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga.

XOXO

A week went by since his review and Neji was nervous as hell. It never took this long to come up with a reason to crumple his self-esteem. Neji jumped as the phone on his desk rang. He picked it up and the voice of his secretary said, "Mr. Hyuuga, your uncle is on line two."

"Thank you, Ino," Neji said before switching over to line two. "Hello Uncle," he said.

"Hello Neji," Hiashi said pleasantly. "I just finished reading your review, and I must say I'm impressed with how well you are handling the new branch of the company. I was just calling to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Th-thank you, Uncle," Neji said disbelievingly. The rest of what his uncle said had to do with Neji needing to visit more for family holidays and how Hinata missed him.

"Neji, Hinata has been bugging me about you not settling down. She forced me to tell you that if you don't have a special someone by the next time she sees you that you'll regret it. Heh heh, she can be a little overbearing sometimes, huh? Anyway Neji, you should probably take heed to what she said," Hiashi said.

"Thank you, Uncle, I'll try," Neji said. He could only imagine the horrible things that Hinata could come up with to do to him if he didn't comply.

"I could help if you like. I have someone who would just love to be set up on a date with you," Hiashi said gleefully.

"That would be very nice, thank you, Uncle," Neji said.

"No problem Neji. He'll be by to pick you up from the office at seven," Hiashi said before the line went dead with a 'click.' Neji just stared at the phone before returning it to its stand cautiously. That had to be the strangest call he had ever gotten from his uncle.

Neji went back to doing the paperwork that was piled up neatly on his desk. It took him a while before what his uncle said really sunk in. His uncle said that _he _would be coming to pick him. There could only be one person that his uncle meant and his heart flipped nervously at the prospect of actually seeing Kidoumaru again.

XOXO

Seven o-clock came around and Neji was anxiously pacing his office. A knock sounded at his door and Neji nervously straightened his clothes and sat behind his desk, looking as if he hadn't been panicking all day. "Come in," he said.

Kidoumaru walked through the door and Neji just wanted to melt. The man wasn't wearing business clothes; he was dressed casually in black jeans and a tight purple shirt. "You're not going to wear that on a date; are you Neji?" he asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I didn't exactly have time to go home and change," Neji said. He got up and picked up his jacket. When he looked up, Kidoumaru was right in front of him with a huge smirk on his face. Neji closed his eyes as he felt Kidoumaru's lips against his.

Kidoumaru pulled back, smirking. "Liked that, did you?" he asked, pulling Neji closer to him.

"Shut up," Neji said, blushing slightly. Kidoumaru chuckled, pulling Neji in for another kiss. He nibbled on Neji's bottom lip hoping that he would get the hint and invite him in.

Neji opened his mouth for Kidoumaru and let him dominate the kiss. Kidoumaru mapped out all of Neji's mouth before pulling back for air. He smirked as he saw Neji's eyelashes flutter and the blush spread across his face and down to his neck. He backed Neji up until his back hit the desk and he whispered in his ear, "So Neji, it's after seven, everyone's gone. How about some fun?" He licked from Neji's ear to his lips and then nipped the bottom lip.

Neji shuddered and moaned softly as Kidoumaru thrust their hips together. He couldn't really complain since he had been thinking of doing it with this guy right here in his office since the day he left.

Kidoumaru lifted Neji up and sat him on the desk. His hand ran down from Neji's side to his hip and around to the zipper of his pants. He kissed Neji passionately has he pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned the pants so he could have better access to what he really wanted to taste.

Neji lifted his hips to help Kidoumaru remove his pants and boxers. When his pants and boxers were off they were thrown unceremoniously into an unknown corner of the room. Kidoumaru knelt down in front of Neji and licked the head of Neji's cock softly. Neji's head fell back in pleasure. Kidoumaru smirked and took the cock into his mouth.

He licked along the vein on the underside of the throbbing hard cock and smirked as Neji moaned wantonly. This was the most emotion he was sure anyone would ever see Neji express, and it was only for him. He would be sure to keep it that way. No one else but him would ever see Neji like this.

Neji was in bliss. He couldn't believe how much pleasure one man's mouth could cause him. There was never a time before this that he even imagined feeling like this, and it was all thanks to the man who was before him. He moaned when he felt that mans fingers stroke his balls as his teeth nipped softly at his cock. He whined when that mouth and those fingers were removed.

Kidoumaru stood and looked down at the most beautiful sight, Neji panting, blush spread over his cheeks and cock throbbing and standing at attention in front of him. He attacked Neji's lips with his own and quickly rid himself of his own pants. He ground his erection against the Hyuuga's and couldn't help but gasp along with Neji at the pure pleasure that one action caused.

Kidoumaru looked down at Neji through lust-glazed eyes. "Prepare yourself for me," he told the Hyuuga. Neji blushed, but brought three fingers to his mouth anyway. He sucked on them and when he thought they were thoroughly covered he removed them from his mouth with a slight 'pop.'

Kidoumaru watched as Neji brought his fingers down to his puckered entrance. Neji's hips were slightly elevated with legs bent and his feet flat against the surface of the desk. Kidoumaru was in the perfect position to watch the show.

Neji slowly rubbed his index finger across his entrance and shuddered slightly from the erotic feeling of doing this to himself. He entered his hole with his finger and gasped at the strange feeling. He pushed his finger in and out and the feeling started to change into one of pleasure.

Kidoumaru watched as Neji added the second and third fingers and started to thrust them in and out of his tight hole eagerly. Kidoumaru couldn't hold back any longer and grabbed Neji's wrist, pulling his fingers out with a soft squelching sound. He pulled Neji into a kiss and used his own precum to lather his cock. He wrapped Neji's legs around his waist and pushed into Neji's hole quickly.

Neji gasped as Kidoumaru's cock, which was undeniably bigger than three fingers, entered him. The pain made him wrap his arms around Kidoumaru's neck and bury his face in his lover's neck. Kidoumaru rubbed Neji's neck and held still until Neji got used to the size of him.

Neji moved against Kidoumaru experimentally and when there was no pain he encouraged Kidoumaru to move by thrusting against him a few times. Kidoumaru got the hint and started thrusting in out of Neji slowly. The feeling of Neji's tight, hot hole against his throbbing cock was almost too much. He started thrusting harder, trying to find the spot that he knew would have Neji seeing white.

Neji gasped and dug his nails into Kidoumaru's back when he hit something inside him that cause tingles of pleasure to shoot through him. He could feel the pressure building up inside him and knew he wouldn't last long.

Kidoumaru saw the look on Neji's face and knew he was close. He grabbed Neji's forgotten cock with his free hand and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts and soon Neji was cumming, screaming his name in ecstasy. He wasn't too far behind, cumming inside Neji and whispering Neji's name in his ear.

He held Neji close as they both came down from the pleasure high. When he came too, Neji was licking and nipping his neck. He groaned in pleasure and pulled Neji into a loving kiss. He pulled back and looked at Neji with a smile. Neji smiled back, blushing slightly. "That was a great first date, huh Neji?" Kidoumaru said with a smirk.

Neji snorted and muttered, "Somebody's full of himself." But he knew that deep down he loved the guy before him, even if their first date was having sex on his office desk.

XOXO

_**A/N: Soooooooo…how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review. I really don't know what to think about my fanfictions until I get reviews from you guys. So yeah, love ya guys. Ja!!!!**_


End file.
